


Bio about the novel i'm working on

by Edward_Needles711



Series: Over The Rainbow [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, anime - Fandom, lgbt+ - Fandom
Genre: #firstpost, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edward_Needles711/pseuds/Edward_Needles711
Summary: a little bio of a book i'm writing please like and leave in the comments your thoughts thanks!





	Bio about the novel i'm working on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my name is Delaney. Dalheim, a gay ass 14 year old girl with high function autism, ADHD, OCD, anxiety, and depression. I love to write, sing, act, watch anime, play roller derby, draw, watch anime, read, and play video games on my PS4 and Xbox 1. this is my first time trying this won't get much attention I bet. hell, I'll give $20 if this even gets me like 20+ people on my sub list lol. but please feel free to share constructive criticism and enjoy!

“After every rainstorm, a rainbow will always appear with a pot of gold at the end, so find it and take it before it fades away.” is what Finnick Harpes’s grandmother would tell him during every rain storm to calm his nerves. Though he may not not be afraid of rainstorms anymore, he abumitally fears anyone finding out his biggest secret yet: he’s gay, and no one knows it, since he all of his family and friends discriminate anyone or anything homophobic, So he builds a wall from everyone else in his life, except the one person he knows he can truly rely on:  his older brother Landon who is far more popular, more masculine, and a huge asshole who's secretly got a heart of gold underneath all of his abs and muscles. But when a new student who is an elite aerial gymnast and anime fan boy named Carter Benson and him begin to hangout, they start to bond with each other, and soon, fall head over heels for each other. But when a video of the duo having sex is leaked on the internet everything they’ve always had and the future they dreamed of was now demolished, and now Finnick continuously contemplates on committing suicide, but Carter refuses to live in a world without him and vows to join him if he wants to go through with it  . Now it's up Finnick to decide their fate: whether they wanna end their missurey or continue fighting their constant battle together

 


End file.
